Sentimos lo mismo
by Angeldex
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rudo, Hinata Hyuga, una niña linda y tierna,enamorada en secreto del Uzumaki. ¿Qué pasara cuando el Uzumaki ponga su mirada en ella?


Naruto Uzumaki, universitarioen el instituto de Konoha, estudiante de arquitectura, 20 años,1 metro 86 de estatura, guapo,serio,pero muy problemático, un chico fuerte, intimidante y problemático.  
Hinata Hyuuga,17 años estudiante de bachillerato en diseño,1.57 metros de estatura, una chica linda y tímida, enamorada de Naruto, uno de los amigos de su hermano mayor Neji.

 _Diálogos_  
 **Pensamientos**  
 **"** Llamadas"  
Acciones  
[ _Notas_ _del_ _auto_ r]

❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•

\- _Estoy_ _en_ _casa!_ _-_ anunciaba la pequeña Hinata mientras entrega a su casa.  
\- **al** **parecer** **no** **hay** **nadie** **en** **casa-** pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para cambiarse,se decidió por un pequeño short de mezclilla y una pequeña blusa de tirantes, lo que usualmente solo usaba en casa, después bajo a la cocina para preparar un emparedado.  
Ya había preparado unos ocho para ella y sus hermanos cuando llegaran de donde sea que estuvieran cuando escucho que la puerta se habría y a la vez se escuchaban risas de varios chicos, reconoció la risa de su hermano mayor,Neji, pero eso no le importó mucho cuando de entre las 6 risas que escuchaba reconoció una de inmediato.

\- **no** **puede** **ser,** **es** **el,el** **vino,ocultate** **Hinata** **no** **puedes** **dejar** **que** **el** **te** **vea** **asi.** **Kyaaaaaa!** \- pero fue demasiado tarde cuando su hermano entro seguido de unos chicos muy apuestos a la cocina, primero Neji, muy parecido a su padre,cabellera castaña larga,ojos gises, alto y apuesto, luego Rock Lee, el mejor amigo de su hermano, cejas pobladas y corte raro, Sai, de una piel muy blanca de ojos y cabello negro,Sasuke, su primo, de cabello y ojos negros,muy serio,Shikamaru,cabello café sujeto con una coleta alta,con una expresión de fastidio y al parecer cansado, y al final pero no menos importante su amor imposible( según ella) Naruto, de cabellera rubia, ojos azules,alto,apuesto, inteligente, seguro, todo lo que cualquier mujer como ella deseaba.

\- _Hola_ _pequeña-_ la saludo Neji dándole un beso en la frente.

 _-_ _Ho-ho-hola_ _Ne-Neji_ _nii-san-_ contesto nerviosa por la presencia de su rubio.- _Hola a todos._

\- _hola_ _Hinata_.- contestaron todos ,menos Sasuke que solo opto por tomar un emparedado. Al ver su acción todos lo imitaron dejando solo dos emparedados en el plato.

\- _Hinata_ _estaremos_ _en_ _el_ _comedor_ _preparando_ _una_ _maqueta_ _que_ _entregaremos_ _el_ _próximo_ _mes_ _así_ _que_ _por_ _favor_ _no_ _nos_ _molestes_ _y_ _si_ _puedes,_ _llevanos_ _una_ _jarra_ _con_ _agua_ _o_ _jugo,gracias.-_ Hinata solo asintió y vio como todos se retiraban al comedor, pudo notar que solo Naruto la miro directamente antes de seguir a los demás.  
Cuando todos se habían ido solo pudo dejarse caer de rodillas, era su imaginación o Naruto la había estado contemplando antes de retirarse con los demás.

\- _Kyaaaaaa-_ dio un gritillo lo menos audible posible, cuando recordó que para salir de la cocina y subir a su habitación había un solo camino, el comedor, y no dejaría que la vieran vistiendo así, ni siquiera la habían observado bien ya que sus piernas estaban ocultas gracias al desayunador.  
\- **Bueno** **Hinata** **solo** **tienes** **que** **esperar** **unas** **tres** **horas** **para** **que** **todos** **se** **vallan** **a** **sus** **casas** **y** **puedas** **subir** **a** **tu** **habitación.** **Si** **eso** **es** **lo** **que** **tienes** **que** **hacer. (** **๑** **¯ω¯** **๑** **)**

 **-** _Hinata_ _podrías_ _traer_ _la_ _jarra_ _con_ _jugo_ _que_ _te_ _pedí,_ _gracias!_ _-_ grito Neji desde la cocina

\- **Neji** **no** **me** **hagas** **esto** **T.T.**  
 _Si_ _ya_ _voy!_  
Hinata lleno una jarra con agua y la tomo con sus manos temblorosas, se armo de valor y salio con ella al comedor.

\- _a-a-qui_ _esta_ _el_ _agua_ _con_ _permiso-_ dio una leve inclinación y estaba apunto de salir del comedor cuando escucho hablar a Naruto.

\- _¿podrías_ _prestarnos_ _unos_ _vasos?_ _si_ _no_ _es_ _mucha molestia.-_ casi se desmaya al escuchar su voz grave.

\- _cla-cla-claro._ _-._ Retrocedió hacia la cocina de manera muy lenta y camino hacia la cocina muerta de vergüenza mientras escuchaba pequeñas risas de los chicos.

\- _Eres_ _una_ _estúpida_ _Hinata.-_ se dujo a si misma en un susurro.

-¿ _Disculpa_ _has_ _dicho_ _algo?_ \- Ahora si que estaba muerta de pena, Naruto la había estado siguiendo hasta la cocina.

❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•❥︎･•


End file.
